youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Koopalings
The Koopalings '''are awesome, except Morton Jr. He's a fucking shitty-ass bastard. Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig Von Koopa''' is the oldest, smartest, and most mature Koopaling. He is favored by many people. When DashieGames plays Mario Kart 8, he calls Ludwig, "Wolverine bitch-ass" because of his hair. There's not much I could say about Ludwig except to the fact that one time he went out in public without his shell, showing off his nipples and wearing one of Wendy's panties and her high heels that she wore to prom. Lemmy Koopa Lemmy Koopa is the smallest Koopaling. Even though he is the smallest and considered a "feather" weight in Mario Kart 8, he is NOT the youngest Koopaling. He is just very small and because of that, people often confuse him as the youngest. Well, know you know that this little mothafucka isn't the youngest. Besides, he is as hyper as Iggy. He also likes to eat Carl's Jr. with Iggy and excludes Morton when it comes to eating Carl's Jr. with them because he is worried about Morton's weight. Roy Koopa Roy Koopa is a bully. People often confuse him as being gay because of his pink head and girly glasses but nobody knows if he is actually gay or not. If he was gay, he should be called "Roy the Boy Toy." But there may be one part of evidence that he is not gay. Whenever he accidently hurts Wendy, he apologizes and means it because he doesn't to hurt Wendy, since she's a girl. Thank goodness he's not so fucking sexist! Iggy Koopa Iggy Koopa is the 2nd smartest and enjoys eating Carl's Jr. with Lemmy. If you are extremely stupid, you will think he is either a girl or simply gay just because he has long hair. But it's not like his hair is down or anything. His hair is long but goes up like a palm tree or a hard dick. He is also super hyper, tall, slender, skinny, juicy, and sexy. ;) He excludes Morton Jr. when it comes to eating Carl's Jr. with him and Lemmy because he sees Morton as an "extremely idiotic not-so-skinny stinky ugly fat ass." Wendy O. Koopa Wendy O. Koopa is the only female member of the Koopalings. She is super girly and Kylie Jenner got lip injections because Wendy has huge lips. She can be mean and demanding at times but at least not like Roy! Morton Koopa Junior OMG, don't get me started on this cunt! Morton Koopa Junior is the fattest and ugliest member of the Koopalings. He enjoys restaurants like McDonald's, Burger King, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, Wendy's, (Not to get confused with Wendy Koopa.) Popeyes's, Panda Express, Caeser's Chicken, Applebee's, Subway, Taco Bell, Denny's, iHop, KFC, Baskin Robbins, Dairy Queen, you name it! Damn, Morton! You need to lose weight AND get plastic surgery! No wonder why you scare babies and children. You even scare your own siblings, Bowser, every Nintendo character out there, and even my grandparents! That's why Lemmy and Iggy won't let you eat Carl's Jr. with them, fucking fat ass! Larry Koopa Larry Koopa is the youngest of the Koopalings, even though Lemmy is smaller than him. But Lemmy is actually older than Larry. Proof: Search up "Larry Koopa" and go to a wiki. It will say he is the youngest. And also, he is the most childish. He watches Dora the Explorer, Go Diego, Go!, Tellytubbies, (Sorry if I spelled that wrong.) Bubble Guppies, Max and Ruby, Blue's Clues, Ozwald, Little Einsteins, Sesame Street, In the Night Garden, you name it! Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario villains Category:Awesome Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:People who like money Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Children